


The uniform

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey hates his work and especially the uniform he has to wear.Ian has another opinion on this uniform.





	The uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8625190

"I hate that fucking shit job! I hate this bitch who thinks that because she earns 15 cents more than me per hour she is my superior. I hope she could get fucked by a team of football players at least after fucking she may be less annoying! I hate these assholes of customers who think that a coffee must necessarily be covered with a fucking latte art and that the only edible muffin are these damn rainbow horror they love so much! And most of all, I hate this fucking uniform! I look like a 50-year-old golf player! "

The silence that greeted his monologue quickly made Mickey understand that even if Ian was sitting in front of him, he had heard nothing of what he had just said.

Mickey grabbed the cushion next to him and threw it in Ian's direction, pulling him out of his trance.

"Fuck! Mickey! "Grumbled the young Gallagher, narrowly avoiding the shot.

"It's because of you I accepted this job?!? If it was up to me I would have found something else! But no Mr. Gallagher wants me to keep this job! You could at least listen to me when I talk to you! "

Ian gave a big smile before admitting.

"Sorry, I had my head elsewhere ... I can't help myself to look at them, you really have beautiful legs."

His gaze was once again on Mickey's legs left bare by the shorts of his uniform.

Mickey grabbed the second and last cushion, and threw it on Ian before throwing himself on the young man. 

The laugh that Ian let out of his mouth quickly made him understand that nothing in his reaction would be enough to frighten his boyfriend and that he might hear about these damn shorts for a long time.

"I’ll stop! I’ll stop! "Ian promised, laughing twice, raising his hands as a sign of submission.

Mickey moved away to look at Ian's face, he knew the young man wasn't going to stop so easily especially when he thought himself so funny.

"I’ll stop." He promised again before adding.

"You think your boss would agree to shorten your shorts a little more? I wish I could also admire your thighs- "

He couldn't finish his sentence, Mickey having forced him to silence by putting a pillow on his face.

Ian struggled laughing before grabbing Mickey's waist. He rocked him and both of them collapsed on the ground, letting out a groan of pain wrapped in an anthology of laughter.

"I hate you," Mickey said without any conviction, gently hitting Ian's chest.

"Thank you."

"What? For hating you? "Mickey questioned.

"No. Thank you for supporting this job, thank you for supporting your boss, thank you for supporting this asshole of customers, thank you for supporting this ridiculous uniform and especially thank you for supporting your idiot boyfriend. "Ian said putting his hand on the cheek of Mickey.

"Asshole." Mickey retorted, unable to know what else to say to Ian.

Ian grinned before placing his lips on Mickey's in a soft kiss.


End file.
